


Leadership Qualities

by patchfire, raving_liberal



Series: Story of Three Boys [16]
Category: Glee
Genre: Brothership, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-01
Updated: 2011-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-23 07:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patchfire/pseuds/patchfire, https://archiveofourown.org/users/raving_liberal/pseuds/raving_liberal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A letter arrives, work continues on the set for Invitationals, another PFLAG meeting, and t-shirt sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Teaser

There is no one at McKinley cooler than Kurt Hummel.

No one at McKinley dresses better or has more style or more courage or better friends than Kurt Hummel. Some people might call him names, but it hasn’t stopped Kurt. He acts like he’s better than everyone else because he is. He’s braver. He’s smarter. He’s more beautiful. He knows exactly who he is. He isn’t afraid to say that he’s gay. He isn’t _afraid_.

Casey wants to be just like Kurt Hummel some day. When it’s his turn to talk, he’s going to be brave like Kurt. He’s going to tell them why he’s there.

 

When Mike came up with the idea of choreography a ballroom-esque dance routine for New Directions, he was really thinking that if at least a couple of people could do it, he could video them and submit that as extra material for his application.

He has to admit that he is surprised by some members of the club.

He knew the cheerleaders would manage okay, and Rachel, too, since she has ballet training. He even thought Kurt would do well, confirmed when they approached him at first. Mike's willing to admit that there a few surprises though.

Like his own girlfriend. Tina dances well and enjoys dancing with him, but she's leading in her same-sex couple and doing a terrific job.

Like Puck, too. Mike paired he and Kurt together so that Kurt could lead, since Puck isn't much taller than Kurt, but Mike notices that Kurt's been getting Puck to lead, almost since the beginning, and Puck's been doing well. More than that, Puck seems genuinely comfortable when they're dancing, and Tina reports that he's leading more confidently when she dances with him.

Then again, Mike thinks that Puck just seems more comfortable in general this year. Mike never would have thought of Puck as someone that's afraid, but now it seems like maybe Puck used to be afraid of something, but isn't anymore.


	2. Episode 3x01

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [the "It Gets Better" vids referenced](http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLAFC92EFDF33F5A6E)
> 
> [playlist for this episode](http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLCA2E667D0E67B4D7)

The bell has just rung, signaling the end of fourth period, and Mr. Schue dismisses his language lab students for lunch. He’s shuffling a few papers and sliding them into his bag, preparing to head to the teacher’s lounge for a little break before back to back classes all afternoon. He shoulders his bag and starts to head towards the door when he almost runs straight into Finn.

“Oh, hey, Finn!” Schue smiles at the senior. “How’s it going?”

“Hey, Mr. Schue,” Finn says, with a grin. “I was just coming to look for you!”

“Yeah? What do you need, Finn?”

“So, I think you oughta come with me to the PFLAG meeting,” Finn answers, decisively.

“Oh, um, I don’t know. When is that, again?”

“Now. It’s now. I know you don’t have a class right now, so I thought you should come to the meeting.”

“Isn’t it, you know, for students?” Schue smiles in a way that’s almost patronizing. “I would hate to take away from anyone’s experience with my presence.”

Finn looks a little confused. “The F is for ‘friends and family’ Mr. Schue. Isn’t that kinda what all of us are after all this time? ‘Friends and family?’ Anyway, the P part is for ‘parents’ so it’s not like it’s just for students.”

“Oh, well.” Will laughs a little nervously. “I guess I could drop by. If you’re sure it wouldn’t make any students uncomfortable to have their teacher there.”

“I think students _need_ to see a teacher there,” Finn says, and his face looks very serious. “One of the reasons Kurt had to leave last year was because nobody, not even the teachers, would really do anything about the bullying. Don’t you think it would help if teachers started coming to PFLAG and actually getting educated a little bit?”

Will chuckles again. “I assure you, I’m not unaware of the issues, Finn. And I think that’s a bit unfair. I had a nice talk with Kurt last year, but you and I both know that it was bigger than any one teacher.”

“Of course it was bigger than any _one_ teacher, but it’s not like all the teachers were exactly banding together, either,” Finn says, accusingly. “Anyway, it’s not like you’ve ever been super comfortable with Kurt. Not last year and not this year, either. I think you kind of owe it to him to come to the meeting.”

“If you really think it would mean that much, I suppose I could drop by,” Schue concedes with the air of one doing someone a great favor, ignoring Finn’s comments about Kurt. “Where is the meeting? I’ll come as soon as I finish eating lunch.”

“I’ll show you where it is. There’ll be food there. Ms. Pillsbury was taking care of that this week, so you know it’ll be healthy and _really_ clean.” Finn turns and starts to walk away, casting a look back over his shoulder at Schue with a “come on” head gesture.

Schuester sighs and follows Finn out the door without argument. “All right. Lead the way.”

 

Puck slumps into the seat next to Kurt as people straggle into the classroom set aside for the PFLAG meeting. Everyone from the previous meeting shows up plus another couple, which… it's still not that many people, but it's a decent turnout. Even if most of the people are there as straight allies. The rest of them, except Kurt, are closeted. Puck thinks he has a good read on which ones those are.

He's pretty sure that Kurt does not, but even Kurt will acknowledge that he has no gaydar.  
Finn is late, though, which seems odd, until he appears in the doorway with a determined look on his face, Mr. Schuester trailing behind him, looking a bit sheepish.

"Oh, I didn't know you were coming, Will," Ms. Pillsbury pipes up with a smile from her seat to the side.

"I didn't either," he admits.

"I thought it was a good idea for him," Finn announces to the room at large. "All things considered."

Puck bites his lower lip in an effort to keep from smirking. Next to him, Kurt stiffens a little and covers his mouth with hand for just a moment before his face blanks and he nods. "Anyone is welcome, of course."

"Thanks," Schue half-nods and takes a seat in the circle of chairs that Karofsky's already expanded twice.

"So what's going on this week, boo?" Mercedes pipes up.

"Yeah, are we going to watch videos?"

"After we introduce ourselves again. Name, and if you want to state what year you are or why you're here, that's fine too. I'll start. I'm Kurt. I'm a senior, and as most of you know, I'm here because I'm gay." He smiles a little sardonically and shrugs, then glances at Puck.

"I'm Puck. I'm a senior. I'm here because I want to be."

They continue around the room, most people's introductions the same as the first meeting, the new additions more tentative and side-stepping around their reasons for being there in a circumspect fashion. Then they come to Mr. Schuester.

"Uh, hi. As most of you know, I'm Mr. Schuester. I teach Spanish and coach the glee club. I'm here because, well. It was suggested to me that it was a good idea."

Finn's sitting next to him and he grins. "I'm Finn. I'm here 'cause I'm a really awesome brother."

Almost everyone laughs, and Kurt's smirking a little.

"I'm Brittany." She smiles brightly. "I'm here because I love my friends."

"I'm Quinn." She smiles her best prom-queen smile. "I'm a senior, and I'm here to show my support."

"I'm Casey," A tiny little dude speaks up from next to Quinn, and Puck's pretty sure he was at the last meeting, too. "I'm a sophomore.” Puck's eyes widen a bit, because he had the kid pegged as a freshman when he showed up two weeks earlier. “I know I don't look like it. And um. I'm here because I… I'm gay." He bites his lip and seems to shrink in on himself, getting even smaller. "But, um. I'm not… not ready to be out to the whole school. Is that bad?"

Before Kurt or anyone else can answer, Finn firmly says, “No, it’s not bad. It’s your choice to make and _everyone_ here will respect it.” He casts his eyes around the room and makes it perfectly clear what he’s willing to do to make sure that respect happens.

Puck nods along with the others, feeling a little bad that he's a bit relieved, just because _damn_ the kid is so tiny. They don't really need to be forming some kind of vigilante justice league thing.

"Absolutely," Kurt agrees. "Coming out is something you have to do on your own timeline, for your own reasons. It should always be your choice and not because someone else outs you." There are a few more nods at that. "Do you have any particular concerns?" he asks gently.

The kid–Casey–flinches just a little, which makes Puck frown, but he just shakes his head. "N-no," he says quietly. "Not today."

"All right," Kurt nods, and they continue going around the circle, introducing themselves. This week, Karofsky says that he's there because of the razors in Santana's hair, which garners a few chuckles and a strange look from Mr. Schue.

Finally, everyone finishing introducing themselves, and Kurt starts talking again. "As Sam mentioned, I thought we'd watch a few of the videos that were produced for the It Gets Better Project." He points towards his laptop with the little remote thing, and it comes to life. Puck knows which videos they're going to play, since he helped Kurt decide on Sunday afternoon, and he just hopes no one is douchey. Like Mr. Schue.

"This is a good overview, even though it's a commercial," Kurt states, and starts the first [video](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7skPnJOZYdA&feature=player_profilepage). No one says anything after the first one, so Kurt continues to the second one, [featuring a cop and a marine](http://youtu.be/IC-ZnayVEX0).

This time he stops and asks if anyone has anything to say. Puck looks around and notices a few people look uncomfortable now, and he has a sneaking suspicion that the look on Artie's face, and Mr. Schue's, too, is because of the kiss that the cop and the marine share at the end of their video.

Which, seriously? That's like the most chaste kiss in the history of videotaped kisses. Kind of lame, even. He stands to get himself some food, both to eat and so he can scan the other faces in the room more easily.

“I like that one,” Finn says. “I think it’s cool. They’re both these big, tough dudes in these normal guy jobs, but they love each other.”

Puck sees Kurt suppress a smile at Finn’s words, and there are a few nods.

“I think it’s kind of hot,” Brittany supplies. “Two boys kissing, I mean.”

“I have to admit,” Mike says, clearly unhappy with what he’s saying, “it did make me a little uncomfortable. I don’t _want_ it to, but it did.” He frowns.

“Judging by some of the looks on some people’s faces, you were not the only one,” Puck speaks up as he takes his seat again, now with a full plate of food. He raises his eyebrow and looks around the room, pausing a little pointedly on Mr. Schue.

“I’m not uncomfortable around gay people. I don’t know why it bothered me,” Mike adds, still frowning, like he’s deeply troubled.

“It made me uncomfortable at first,” Finn says. “Not that video, but seeing two guys kiss. I mean, Kurt’s my brother, so it was bound to happen that I’d see it eventually, you know? I was surprised at how I reacted. I thought I was totally cool with everything and all ‘progressive’ and stuff, but I admit, at first? Kinda weird.” He grins broadly at Kurt. “Now it’s pretty much normal. You know, as normal as seeing your brother kiss _anybody_ can get.”

Puck barely keeps himself from laughing, smothering a snort. Kurt does smirk and rolls his eyes a little. Before Kurt can respond, Rachel pipes up. “It was always odd for me to see a boy kiss a girl when I was little! I was so used to seeing my two gay dads kiss that I basically came to think of that as normal. So I don’t find it hot like Brittany, but rather sort of comforting.”

Puck can see Mr. Schue sort of frowning, but he doesn’t speak up, and Kurt looks around the room. “Everyone ready for another one?” When there are only nods and no objections, he starts the third video, this one done by Adam Lambert. It’s one of the best ones, in Puck’s opinion, but Adam Lambert is sorta stereotypical-seeming, which is part of the reason he and Kurt talked about showing the one with the cop and the marine first.

“He’s so... stereotypical,” Karofsky mumbles as the video comes to an end. He looks up quickly. “Not that that’s bad, uh. Just.”

“No, he is,” Kurt agrees easily. “But I think what he’s saying is very important: that there is more to him, to _all_ of us, gay, straight, or bi, than who we choose to sleep with.”

One of the underclassmen mutters to himself, “Or _not_ sleep with.” Everyone laughs at that, even Mr. Schue. Puck exchanges an amused glance with Kurt for a split second as everyone’s laughing, and Kurt just grins before turning back to the meeting.

“I think that’s all we have time to watch today, since the bell will ring soon. Does anyone have any questions or thoughts or other things to share?” There’s silence for a few minutes and Kurt turns to address the tiny kid. “Casey, I wanted to reassure you that no one in here will share what you told us today with anyone else. In fact, I’d like to ask all of you not to discuss it outside this room. You don’t know if someone is listening.”

Casey gives Kurt a shaky little smile but doesn’t look at anyone else, despite the friendly smiles and nods.

“Can I take a plate of this with me?” Finn hollers, from the food table. “Or maybe a couple plates?”

Kurt just laughs. “Go ahead, Finn. Anyone else can take some food, too.”

Everyone leaves slowly, most of them grabbing food as they leave, and Puck moves the chairs back to how they were, Karofsky helping, while Kurt puts his laptop away. Karofsky gives him a strange look, and Puck just raises his eyebrows. "Everything okay, dude?"

"Yeah, yeah," Karofsky says hastily. "See ya." He walks out the door without glancing back. Puck shrugs and turns back to Kurt. "All done?"

"Yes." Kurt shoulders his bag and smiles at Puck, bumping their shoulders. "I was surprised to see Schue here."

"Yeah, I wonder what Finn said to get him here," Puck agrees. "He was definitely…"

"Not comfortable?" Kurt sighs. "I noticed."

"This town sucks, K." They walk down the now-empty hall slowly.

Kurt nods sadly. "I'll see you after practice," Kurt says softly as they reach the choir room door. "Be good."

Puck cracks a grin as he stands in the doorway. "I'm always good, blue eyes."

 

Schue waits outside the classroom door, intent on asking Finn a question. Emma stops to speak to him for a moment before Finn appears.

“Finn, a moment?”

“Sure, Mr. Schue,” Finn says, stopping just outside the doorway. “What do you need?”

“Here, walk with me,” Schue says, heading towards his classroom. “I’m just curious... is that a typical meeting?”

“Well, there’s only been two meetings and they’ve both been pretty different.”

“It’s just... shouldn’t there be some discussion of. You know.” Schue raises his eyebrows. “Safe sex practices?”

Finn turns red and looks mortified, but his eyebrows also knit together in annoyance. “Um. Mr. Schue. Weren’t you just in the meeting?”

“Yesss.” Schue draws the word out. “I didn’t hear a single thing about the importance of condoms, or STI screenings, or....”

Finn interrupts, “Then you heard Kurt and the dude with the bangs on the video both say that being gay is about more than who you sleep with, right?”

“Well, yes, of course, but I’m just concerned about student safety, Finn.”

“If you were in the meeting and heard that, then why wouldn’t you understand that that’s not gonna be part of every single meeting?” Finn asks, and he looks both annoyed and genuinely confused. “Most of those kids in there probably aren’t even thinking about sex right now. Didn’t you hear that one kid?”

Schue has the grace to look a little abashed, but presses forward anyway. “Haven’t you seen some of the recommendations from places like the CDC? They must be based on some reality. Now, you’re right, most of these kids are not having sex.” He smiles a little patronizingly. “But–”

“Look,” Finn blurts. “Being gay doesn’t mean being a slut. If that’s what you think, maybe you should keep coming to the meetings until you educate yourself a little better.” Finn abruptly turns and walks away from Schue in fast, angry strides, leaving Schue standing stock-still in the middle of the hallway.

 

At the end of the day, Puck packs up a little early and times his walking so he falls into step with Finn as Finn leaves his last period class. “So what did you have to say to Schue to get him to show, dude?”

“Told him he needed to get educated,” Finn grins. “Gotta hand it to Kurt, that phrase totally works.”

“Yeah, not so sure the actual educating happened.”

“He’ll get there,” Finn says, with voice full of hope and optimism. “Took me a while, too, and I’m not old and set in my ways yet.”

Puck snickers. “Don’t let Schue hear you call him old, he likes to think he’s one of the kids.”

“He’s young for a _teacher_ , I guess,” Finn muses. “But I think it might take him a few meetings before he can start to get comfortable. You should have heard him coming up with excuses not to go!”

“Yeah? Like what?”

“‘I think it’ll make the students uncomfortable’ and ‘Oh, maybe I’ll drop by,’” Finn says, laughing at himself for his bad attempt to imitate Schue’s weird mix of patronizing and upbeat.

“At least he didn’t try to act like he was down with everything. Did you see his _face_?”

“Yeah,” Finn sighs. “I was disappointed, but not, you know, actually surprised.”

“Yeah, he’s made his position pretty clear in the past. As long as the queers aren’t in his face, he’s okay with us.”

“Yeah, so” Finn begins, “Mr. Schue had some, uh, complaints about what we covered in the meeting. Or what we didn’t cover, I guess.”

Puck raises an eyebrow. “What we didn’t cover? Was he expecting a lesson on dressing in drag or something?”

“Apparently the CDC thinks you gay dudes are riddled with disease,” Finn snorts.

“Oh, I know.” Puck rolls his eyes. “They give you shit for wanting STI testing if you’re a straight dude, no matter how many chicks you’ve done, right? But oh, no, gay, full panel, no questions.”

“Mr. Schue seemed to think we needed to talk about condoms and diseases at every meeting. I told him he should have done a better job of listening to Kurt when he said that being gay is about more than--” Finn cuts himself off abruptly and turns a little red.

Puck lets himself smirk for just a second before suppressing it. “Maybe he’d like to lead that discussion. You think he could talk about lube with a straight face?”

Finn starts to laugh, but also make a mortified face, the result of which being that he chokes himself on his laugh and spends the next minute coughing.

“Okay there, dude?” Puck asks, amused.

“Coping,” Finn coughs. “Adjustment period.”

Puck laughs. “We’ll let you lead the discussion then.”

“Wouldn’t even know where to start, dude.”

Puck just grins, waiting for Finn to start turning colors again.

 

Puck is a little surprised that Finn doesn't head to the showers immediately after practice. "Gonna hit the weight room, I think," Finn says in response to Sam's question, shooting Puck a sidelong glance as he answers. Puck smirks inwardly. Yeah, better for everyone if Finn is _otherwise occupied_ on Tuesday evening.

Puck speeds through his own shower and heads out the door ahead of almost everyone else, and he can feel his face break into a smile once he spots Kurt leaning against the Nav. "Good practice?"

"Eh. All right. It'll be nice to have it get cooler." Puck slides into the passenger seat. "Finn said he was going to the weight room for awhile."

"Oh, good," Kurt nods and exhales. "House to ourselves, then." He reaches his hand across the console to wrap his fingers through Puck's.

"Wonder if we can find a way to entertain ourselves?" Puck grins.

"Oh, I suspect we can figure out _something_ ," Kurt answers, also grinning, rubbing his thumb slowly up and down the back of Puck's hand. "Don't you?"

"Oh, I think so," Puck agrees. The drive is quick and they deposit their shoes inside the doorway, both of them already pulling off their shirts as they walk up the stairs, Kurt taking them backwards. Puck makes himself wait until they're inside Kurt's room before pulling Kurt to him.

Their lips meet almost harshly, Kurt's already parted and Puck's pressing down firmly. Puck brings both hands up to cup Kurt's face, their chests pressing together. Sometimes Puck thinks that school is absolute torture, being _right there_ next to Kurt and not touching him, because this, touching him, is a little slice of perfection. Their tongues skimming each against the other, Kurt's skin soft with just a little hint of stubble under Puck's palm, Kurt's arms wrapping around Puck's shoulders and chest–it is Puck's world, and one he would happily stay in forever.

He pulls away slightly, resting his forehead on Kurt's, hands still resting on Kurt's jaw. "I want you so bad," he confesses, eyes locked with Kurt's.

"God, yes," Kurt breathes out, and Kurt's arms drop from Puck's shoulders, his hands coming to rest at the waistband of Puck's jeans. "I want you inside me." He unzips Puck's jeans and slides his hand inside, palm flat against Puck's erection. Puck pushes into the touch, a loud puff of air escaping his lips.

"Yeah?" He brings his own hands to Kurt's waistband, unclipping the belt and then sliding the zipper down quickly, slipping his hands under Kurt's underwear to rest on his ass. Puck crushes his lips against Kurt's again and squeezes gently with his hands, causing Kurt to thrust forward a bit and press harder on Puck's cock, fingers curling slightly around it, even through the fabric of Puck's underwear.

Kurt walks them backwards, and Puck spares a small corner of his brain to chuckle inwardly that he is literally being led around by his dick. His lips quirk upward with the thought, and Kurt's tongue follows the curvature without a second thought. He pushes impatiently at Kurt's pants and underwear, getting them to Kurt's knees before Kurt falls back on the bed and starts to push at Puck's. Puck stands back up to discard his clothes, pulling Kurt's the remainder of the way off.

"You are so fucking beautiful," Puck whispers as he takes a long look at Kurt. Kurt's lying on his back, legs bent and hips tilted upward just slightly, one hand above his head. The other hand is resting just at the base of Kurt's cock, fingers brushing against it arhythmically. There's a flush of pink in the middle of Kurt's chest, radiating outwards, and Kurt's dimples appear as he smiles lazily.

"Get over here," Kurt commands, still smiling, and Puck complies, leaning over Kurt and brushing his own erection against Kurt's. Hands on the bed on either side of Kurt's face, Puck slowly licks a stripe from Kurt's nipple, up his neck, and then up his jawline to Kurt's ear, nibbling at the earlobe gently. Kurt's body arches up towards him. "Been thinking about you all day," Kurt confesses.

"Mmm?" Puck raises an eyebrow as he works his tongue along Kurt's collarbone, sorely tempted to leave a mark where even a t-shirt could cover it.

"Just–god, yes," Kurt interrupts himself as Puck gives into temptations and sucks some of Kurt's skin between his lips. "Just like this."

Puck pulls back and grins slowly. " _Just_ like this?" He drops his voice to a whisper. "Tell me, Kurt."

Kurt lowers his eyelids for a moment and flushes before meeting Puck's gaze steadily. "Well…"

"Tell me," Puck urges him, grinning, and then lowers his body, increasing the friction between their cocks.

"Oh, god," Kurt groans, and he flings his hand out towards his bedside table, pulling out the lube. He hands it to Puck. "You… you put two fingers inside me while we're kissing, and…"

Puck rushes to comply, fusing his mouth over Kurt's while he flips the top of the container and smooths some of the lube onto two of his fingers. He runs his thumb down the underside of Kurt's cock, all four fingers skimming lightly over Kurt's balls. He moves his tongue deeper into Kurt's mouth as he slides his fingers around Kurt, sliding inside barely on the second circuit. Kurt arches towards him and Puck grins into their kiss as he slowly works his fingers inside Kurt. He begins to slide his fingers out and then quickly back in, and after establishing a rhythm, he pulls his mouth away from Kurt's with some reluctance.

"Then what?"

"Then… I…" Kurt reaches for the bottle that Puck discarded on the bed and opens it. "Then I do this, baby." He uses both hands to spread the gel over Puck's cock.

"Yeah?" Puck's breathless, barely managing to keep his fingers moving in and out of Kurt.

"And then," Kurt's voice gets quieter, and Puck leans forward. "I do this," and Kurt swings his legs over Puck's shoulders, "and then you take those fingers out and slide inside me."

"Yeah. Yeah," Puck nods, and does just that, sliding his fingers out slowly before replacing them with his cock. He leans forward, hands on either side of Kurt's chest, as he slowly pushes in, feeling Kurt's muscles slowly relaxing around him before he consciously clenches them again. "You feel good, blue eyes."

"So.. do you," Kurt gasps out, smiling brightly.

"What next?" Puck grins, not moving.

Kurt's voice goes very quiet. "Next, you fuck me until you come inside me." He's still smiling, almost smirking, watching Puck. Puck closes his eyes for a split second and keeps grinning.

"I think I can handle that."

"I thought you could."

Puck leans down and runs his tongue over Kurt's lips before pushing it inside them, moving it down Kurt's own tongue as their lips come together. He adjusts his position just slightly and starts moving slowly, pulling himself nearly out of Kurt before pushing back inside. Kurt's body arches towards him, his mouth opening wider, and they gradually increase their speed, Puck driving into Kurt as they continue kissing.

Puck reaches between them, balancing himself on one arm, and coils his fingers around Kurt's cock, barely touching him. Kurt squeaks into his mouth, causing Puck to smirk and pull back slightly as he lets his fingers add more pressure, grasping Kurt more firmly. He slides his hand up, some of the lube from earlier still clinging to his fingers, and runs his thumb over the indentation in the top, spreading the leaking fluid around.

They're still learning each other's bodies, still learning the exact right angle to enter each other, still figuring out just how hard to thrust, but Puck's starting to be able to predict when Kurt's going to come, the way his body tenses differently, how his mouth goes just a little more slack and his eyes, if they're open, go wide and crystal-clear.

If they aren't kissing, Kurt makes these breathy moans, or at least that's the best words Puck has to describe them, and if they are, Puck can feel the vibrations along his tongue and into his own mouth. It's absolutely exhilarating and intoxicating and absolutely like nothing else Puck has ever experienced.

Kurt's doing all of those things right now, spread under Puck, and Puck thrusts a little faster, his hand moving swiftly over Kurt, coaxing Kurt's orgasm from him inch by inch. He covers Kurt's mouth again, wanting to feel Kurt's vocalizations, and he twists his wrist as he slides down Kurt's cock.

Kurt comes hard, body suddenly pliable against Puck's, and Puck moves with renewed determination, his own body starting to coil with tension before he pulls his mouth back from Kurt and comes, calling Kurt's name before collapsing over him.

Kurt's legs slowly drop down and they roll together onto their sides, still facing one another. Puck closes his eyes and drops his head between Kurt's neck and shoulder, earning a low chuckle from Kurt. "Comfy?"

"Absolutely," Puck agrees.

"Good," Kurt says, and Puck can hear the smile in his voice. Kurt wiggles a little, and then Puck feels a blanket settle over them. "All of my opinions on bed linens are undergoing revision, you know."

"Oh?" Puck cracks his eyes open at that and grins. "How so?"

"There is an entire aspect of… functionality that I had left previously unconsidered."

"So basically you mean how many times you can wash spunk out of them without spots or holes."

Kurt squeaks a little but nods, grinning mostly unrepentantly. "Yes."

Puck keeps grinning. "Is there a website that rates that kind of thing?"

"Probably so." Kurt giggles. "spunk-in-sheets dot com or something."

"Nah, that sounds more like a porn site."

Kurt makes a face. "I still can't watch those things."

Puck laughs. "And why would you need to?"

"That… is a very interesting point."

"The way I figure it, porn's only for people who don't have someone, or the someone that they have just isn't doing it for them. You and me, blue eyes, we don't need porn."

"You talk so sweet to me." Kurt closes the small distance between them and kisses Puck softly before carefully opening his mouth, working Puck's lips slowly apart. The kiss is slow and sweet and soft, and it's a long time before they pull apart.

They lay there for awhile, talking softly and laughing, before Puck notices the time. "We should eat dinner if we want to finish before Finn gets home. Or your dad."

Kurt wrinkles his nose. "Can't dinner magically appear right here?"

"'Fraid not."

"Damn." Kurt heaves a sigh. "Speaking of Finn," he continues as he sits up, collecting his clothing. "I was impressed that he managed to get Schuester to a PFLAG meeting."

"Ha! I had the same thought and asked him about it. Said Schue kept trying to come up with a bunch of excuses not to come at first."

"Unsurprising."

"And then afterwards complained that we didn't talk about safe sex." Puck grins and kneels behind Kurt, wrapping his arms around Kurt's chest. "Think you could give a talk on safe sex? Based on the all-important CDC recommendations of course."

Kurt snorts. "Yes, because we're totally following those."

"Hey, I didn't say I agree with them either." Puck kisses the back of Kurt's neck, making hims squirm a little. "I think if, you know, two people are clean, and it's just them, why the fuck should the CDC care?"

"Clearly I agree with you."

"Plus. I like the way you taste." Puck nips at Kurt's ear as he says that, and Kurt presses back against him.

"Not so bad yourself." Kurt chuckles. "Come on, baby, knock it off if we're going to eat."

"Yeah, yeah," Puck grumbles, unwrapping himself from around Kurt. "I know. What you wanna eat?"

"Mexican?" Kurt suggests.

"Mm, yeah. Chimichangas and nachos." Puck pulls his clothes back on and then waits for Kurt to finish pulling his own back on. "We can share some queso for an appetizer."

"Sounds like a plan." Kurt flashes a smile as he fastens his pants. "Let's go." Kurt grabs Puck's hand and pulls them both down the stairs laughing.

 

Wednesday is the first day of dual enrollment classes, and Puck frankly isn't sure what to expect. Plus, he's kind of come to enjoy the three free hours he and Kurt share three days a week; giving those up sucks.

After fourth period, though, which involves physics homework and dancing, he and Kurt walk out to the parking lot, a few other groups doing the same. "Lunch?"

"Wendy's is on the way?"

"Okay."

They go through drive-through before parking at the OSU-Lima campus, headed in opposite directions to find their first class. It takes Puck two tries to find the room indicated for his musical styles class, and when he walks in, he almost thinks it's the wrong course, since there are so few people in the room. He makes the sixth. The professor walks in just a few minutes later, though, and has everyone introduce themselves, announcing that they will run the course as a seminar.

Fifteen minutes into the class, Puck knows that it's going to complement what he's doing in music theory really well. Twenty minutes into the class, he realizes that while the other five have more theoretical knowledge, he actually has more experience with using some of the concepts.

Huh.

When the professor, whose name Puck still can't catch, asks if any of them write music, Puck's hand is the only one to go up.

"Oh? What kind of music, Mr… Puckerman?"

"All kinds." Puck shrugs, a little uncomfortable. "I mean, I've only tried to do orchestration a couple of times, and since I don't play brass or woodwind, I'm not sure I have that right, but." He stops and bites his lip, expecting the guy to throw him out as some kind of fraud.

"You've attempted orchestration?"

"Yes?"

"Very impressive!" Suddenly the professor beams at him, and Puck tentatively returns the smile. "Can you bring some of your work with you next class? I'd like to use it as an example of evaluating musical style when you don't know the composer's intent, so don't tell us what it's supposed to be."

"Um. Sure," Puck nods.

"Excellent!"

The class leaves Puck feeling pretty good about himself, and he's grinning when he gets to his math class. Mike gets in a few moments later and sits beside him. "I think half this class is dual enrollment."

"Yeah?" Puck looks up from where he was scribbling in one of his music notebooks and glances around the room. Sure enough, a lot of the kids look familiar or are wearing McKinley t-shirts or jackets, including Karofsky. "Huh."

"Yeah, who knew?" Mike agrees. "You ride over with Kurt?"

"Yeah. You ride with Tina?"

"Yeah, I think they have that musical class together right now."

Puck nods. "Sounds right." He flips his pen in his hand absently. Sometimes he's not sure where the line is between what two good friends would know about each other and what he knows about Kurt because Kurt's his boyfriend. No one's gotten suspicious yet, and then he feels kind of awful for thinking that way because it's not like he's embarrassed.

Lima's such a mess.

"So I noticed Kurt's been teaching you to lead."

"Yeah, he said he likes doing all that fancy turning shit. I think he's still just leading but not letting on, like Brittany does with Finn."

Mike laughs. "Nah, you're definitely better than Finn. Seriously, you two are doing great. I wish I could say the same about everyone. And Tina agrees that you're leading much better now."

Puck shrugs. "Cool."

The professor starts writing on the board before Puck can continue the conversation, and he spends the next hour taking notes on the same concepts he's been explaining to Kurt for a month, only with formulas involving calculus instead of algebra. It does mean he has to spend a lot less time writing down the concepts, which is handy.

Puck leans against the Navigator after class, noticing Kurt's almost loitering as he walks down the sidewalk with Tina. Tina eventually runs off to her own car, and Kurt stands beside Puck for a moment without moving. Puck just raises one eyebrow.

"If we wait a moment," Kurt explains, "all the dual enrollment kids will have left, and I can do this," he leans forward and kisses Puck almost chastely, "before I send you into the clutches of the Beiste."

Puck snorts back a laugh. "Good one."

"Why thank you." Kurt grins and pulls Puck into a much less chaste kiss. " _There_. Now I will take you back and take myself to work."

"The world of boring oil changes."

"No, Dad said he had an engine rebuild that was suppose to come in this afternoon," Kurt says with a satisfied tone as they pull out of the lot. "I convinced him to save at least some of it for me."

"Cool."

"Oh, yes." If Kurt weren't driving, Puck thinks he'd be rubbing his hands together in anticipation. Puck laughs.

"Have fun, blue eyes."

"You too." Kurt smiles brightly. "Be good, baby."

"I'm always good." Puck jumps out of the car and waves as Kurt pulls away. He's almost to the locker room when Beiste appears.

"Puckerman, great, I wanted to talk to you and Chang."

"Yeah?"

"Come here a moment." She ushers him into her office, where Mike is already sitting, looking as perplexed as he does. "Listen, you two are the only seniors who aren't planning on playing in college."

Puck nods. It's not surprising; Mike risks too much with an injury if he wants to keep dancing. For Puck's part, he doesn't love the game the way someone like Finn does.

"So I was wondering if you two would mind doing the meet 'n' greet thing before games with the recruiters and visiting coaches. In my experience, kids do better if they don't realize they're being watched, if they don't shake hands and talk to the visitors until after the game. They're less nervous during the game and in general, they turn in a better performance."

"Sure," Mike nods, and Puck shrugs and agrees with him.

"What do we need to do?"

"Well, this week, we've got a couple of recruiters coming. Somewhere in Arizona looking at Karofsky, plus LSU wants to take a look at Evans, and Wisconsin for Hudson."

"Cool."

"So if you can make sure you head out to the field a little early, shake some hands, talk up the program and your friends a bit–I know it's harder for you two with Karofsky, but–"

"It's cool," Puck assures her, though he worries about Karofsky going into yet another environment that will encourage him to stay closeted.

"Great! I really appreciate you boys. Now go get suited up!"

"Yes ma'am," they chorus together, escaping to the locker room.

 

Glee club on Thursday is devoted purely to practice for invitationals. At the end of the meeting, Schue starts talking about sending out the invitations and how they'll take the first three to accept the invitation.

Puck opens his mouth without thinking. "How much are we charging?"

"Charging?"

"For participating. And for the tickets for people to watch. We should get the schools that aren't in the first three to come watch, and pay for the privilege." Everyone stares at him for a moment. "Seriously, do you really think Ryerson's going to write us another check this year? And frankly I'd rather have fewer of us in a hotel room in New York."

Everyone turns to look at Mr. Schue after that, which is frankly good, because Puck’s eyes get wide as he thinks about New York. They divided the rooms up by sexual orientation last time. _Fuck._ Either lie or get outed by taking a different key card than they expect.

If they earn enough money, though, then they could go three to a room, maybe, which wouldn't be so bad.

"That's… actually a really great idea, Puck," Schue says after a moment. "In fact, I think I'll put you in charge of that."

Oh. Well, fuck. Puck sighs mentally but nods, accepting the task. He might as well just label himself the fundraising chair for glee club at this rate. Then again, he has more reason than most to get the number of people in a room down as low as possible. "Ookay," he says, when Schue seems to be looking for a verbal response. "Everyone should expect to be volunteered for something, then, because if we're gonna try to raise money, we're gonna do it right."

"Well, okay," Schue nods, seemingly impressed. "Everyone, Puck will let you know what you need to do, all right?"

There's a little bit of grumbling, but everyone nods, and then they dash out of the room, clearly afraid Puck will hunt them down immediately and require something of them. It makes life easier, though, because Kurt's the only one who doesn't leave quickly.

"Do you have an assignment for _me_?" he grins as even Mr. Schuester vacates the premises.

"Absolutely." Puck smirks. "But not related to invitationals."

"Oh? Do tell."

"I thought perhaps you should drive me home, and then come upstairs, since there's at least an hour before Hannah and my mom will arrive."

"Now there's an assignment I can complete happily."

"I thought you'd be open to that suggestion."

When they arrive at Puck's apartment building, he stops in the lobby to grab the mail, flipping through it absently as they walk towards the stairs. He stops stock-still a few steps from the stairwell.

"Puck?"

"There's a letter."

"A letter?" Kurt walks back and peers at the envelope. "Ohh."

"You do it," Puck says suddenly, shoving into Kurt's grasp.

Kurt takes it in his hand, appraising it, and slowly shakes his head. "No, Puck. This is all you," he whispers, placing it gently back in Puck's fingers.

"Yeah. Yeah, okay." Puck presses his lips together and slides a finger under the flap. He pulls out the heavy paper and unfolds it, holding his breath, skimming the words.

His mouth drops open.

"Puck?" Kurt asks, tentative, and Puck looks up and then grins. Kurt laughs, delighted, and throws his arms around him.

"You're getting out of here, baby."

"I can't believe it."

"Believe it."

"I got in."

"You got in."

"I got in!" Puck wraps his arms around Kurt and pulls him into a deep kiss. "Holy fucking shit."

"Let's get upstairs," Kurt suggests, eyes gleaming, and Puck just nods as Kurt grabs his hand and tugs them both up the stairs.

As soon as the door closes behind them, Kurt's lips are back on Puck's, sloppy and fierce. One of Kurt's hands is curled around the back of Puck's head, pulling him close, refusing to yield, and the other is already working its way underneath Puck's t-shirt. Puck reaches out to put the chain on the door before letting his hand settle in the small of Kurt's back.

Something tells him they might not make it all the way to his bedroom.

Kurt pulls back suddenly, fingers working at his own shirt, and Puck flings off his t-shirt before sliding out of the rest of his clothes. Kurt's still removing his various layers, so Puck bolts to the bedroom and grabs the lube out of the drawer before returning to where Kurt has just finished shimmying out of his pants.

"Good plan," Kurt nods, and grabs it from Puck, backing Puck up against the wall and devouring his mouth again. Puck presses his chest to Kurt's as Kurt's hands make their way between Puck and the wall, slowly stroking Puck's ass. Puck whimpers a little into Kurt's mouth, and the sound apparently causes Kurt to make a decision about something. Kurt propels them across the room, pushing Puck onto the couch and then crawling over him.

"Hey," Puck grins up at Kurt, who just returns the grin and then settles back on his heels between Puck's legs.

"Hello, gorgeous," Kurt purrs, smirking, before giggling and burying his face in Puck's chest. His laughter makes Puck shake, too, and Puck runs one hand through Kurt's hair, still grinning. Kurt pulls away after a moment, hand fumbling with the bottle before coating his fingers. He leans forward, kissing Puck softly as he slides one finger just inside Puck.

Puck lets his legs fall further apart, pushing his hips up towards Kurt and parting his lips underneath Kurt's. Kurt's finger pushes inside Puck ever so slowly, his tongue sliding along Puck's simultaneously. Kurt draws his finger almost out before pushing it back in, slowly stretching Puck. If Puck didn't know how good it feels to have Kurt's cock inside him, he would be happy just letting Kurt finger him, but he does, and it makes him impatient. His hips buck upwards again as Kurt pulls back, words falling from Puck's lips. "Please, K, please."

Kurt just nods and slides another finger alongside the first, slipping inside Puck as Puck can feel his muscles yield around the pair of fingers intruding. Kurt's other hand is slowly stroking Puck's chest and thighs, coming tantalizingly close to Puck's aching erection before skimming away, back to Puck's shoulders and arms. Kurt moves his fingers slowly apart, the tip of one just barely brushing near Puck's prostate, and he thrusts down onto Kurt's fingers. "Shh, baby," Kurt whispers, moving his fingers again, in and almost out.

"Want you," Puck gasps out, and Kurt nods. "More."

"Mmmhmm." Kurt nods and complies, slipping a third finger inside Puck. He doesn't bother to do it slowly, which Puck appreciates, because he's getting even more impatient. Puck throws one leg up over the back of the couch and hooks his other knee over Kurt's shoulder, urging him closer. Kurt pushes his fingers in more insistently, and Puck raises his hips again, biting his lip.

"Fuck," he finally explodes, "Please, fuck."

Kurt leans down, sliding his tongue through Puck's barely parted lips, forcing Puck's mouth farther open, their lips colliding wetly. Puck holds Kurt's head to him tightly, sighing into Kurt's mouth as his fingers slide from Puck. Kurt's hands reach between them, and a distant part of Puck's brain registers that Kurt's getting out the lube again. He keeps kissing Kurt, their tongues deep in each other's mouth, listening to the sound of Kurt's hands on skin, waiting until at last he feels the tip of Kurt's cock at his entrance, and he moans into Kurt's mouth as Kurt slowly pushes forward. Puck moves his leg farther back, angling his hips even more, straining to take more of Kurt inside him.

Kurt stills and Puck can feel his muscles slowly accommodating Kurt. He breathes deeply and his eyes close, a slight smile on his face. "Good."

"Yeah?" Kurt chokes out, his breath coming in shallow bursts.

"Very." Puck clenches around Kurt, eliciting a gasp that makes Puck smirk. He jerks his hips infinitesimally, and Kurt rocks his in response. "Yesss." Kurt grins and repeats the motion. They move together slowly, Kurt's arm wrapped around Puck's leg, the other steadying him against the back of the couch. Puck's fingers are clutching helplessly at the couch, his hips rocking into Kurt as Kurt's cock brushes against his prostate.

Their speed increases, Puck getting increasingly desperate, and he tries not to analyze the needy little noises that escape from him each time Kurt's body moves away from his. Kurt's head is tilted back, his chest and face both flushed pink. Puck absently thinks that they really do need to remember to have a camera handy because Kurt looks amazing and he still wants to see Kurt disappearing into him. The thought of a picture of just that draws another loud sound out of Puck, and Kurt's hand drifts to Puck's cock, tugging on it roughly. Kurt's fingers smear through the pre-come leaking out the tip and run it messily over the whole of Puck's erection. Puck groans again and tries to simultaneously push himself into Kurt's hand and onto Kurt's cock.

Kurt leans forward, the change in angle affecting how his cock enters Puck, and Puck cries out as his prostate takes a direct hit. "Oh, _God_ , there," he cries out. "Kurt. Kurtkurtkurt." He can feel himself approaching the edge, his body tensing underneath Kurt as Kurt's hand tightens on him, moving quickly up and down.

"Come, baby," Kurt calls out, voice high and strained. "Come for me, all over me." Puck's body responds almost immediately to the words and the tone, clenching around Kurt as he comes, just as Kurt said, all over Kurt's hand and both their chests. Kurt moans a little and then thrusts harder into Puck, and after just a moment more, Puck can feel Kurt coming inside him, hot and thick.

When Kurt slips out of him a few moments later, Puck lets his legs drop onto the couch, tugging Kurt upwards to lie on top of him, their foreheads pressed awkwardly together. Puck wraps his arms around Kurt's back, Kurt's winding their way loosely around Puck's neck. After a few minutes of silence, Kurt giggles. "I bet that's the best way someone will congratulate you on that letter," he comments, and Puck laughs.

"Oh, definitely." He kisses the tip of Kurt's nose, then Kurt's forehead, then his temple, before angling his head to brush against Kurt's lips. "I'll be sure to return the favor in a week or two."

Kurt moves his head slightly and places his mouth over Puck's, kissing him in what feels like slow-motion. After long moments pass, Puck pulls away and frowns suddenly. "What time is it?"

"Oh. OH!" Kurt's eyes widen, and he sits up hurriedly. "Your mom will be here soon, won't she?"

"Yeah, I think so," Puck nods, releasing Kurt reluctantly, and they scramble around the living room, cleaning themselves off and collecting their clothing. They've just sat back on the couch when Puck remembers the chain is on the door, and he leaps up to move it, settling back beside Kurt as his mom's key slides in the lock.

"Oh, hello," Rina says, smiling as she walks into the living room. "I thought that was your car downstairs, Kurt. How are you?"

"I'm well," Kurt smiles, then elbows Puck. " _Tell her_ ," he whispers.

"Tell Mom what?" Hannah hangs over the back of the couch, her face squeezed between their shoulders. "What? What is it?"

Puck grins and picks up the letter from where it lays on the coffee table, already a little worse for the wear than it was when he opened the letter an hour or so ago. "This." He hands it to his mom, who takes it with a curious look on her face.

"What is it?"

"Just read it."

"'Dear Mr. Puckerman,'" she murmurs, reading it out loud, "'we are pleased to offer you a place in the Class of…'" she trails off and looks up. "Noah!"

"I got in," Puck states, grinning stupidly.

"He got in," Kurt agrees, nodding smugly and squeezing Puck's hand.

"It's not my first choice," Puck allows, "but it's _somewhere_."

"Well. Congratulations, Noah!" Rina exclaims, even though Puck can tell she's a little teary-eyed, too. They never really resolved their disagreement about where Puck should and shouldn't apply, about his determination to go to New York City, and this seals it–he's going to the City.

"I told Puck I wanted to take him to dinner to celebrate," Kurt quickly interjects, even though that's news to Puck, and he guesses Kurt could tell Puck's mom was a little torn, too. "Would you and Hannah like to come, too?"

"Well…" Rina seems to waffle, but Hannah turns pleading eyes on her, so Puck nods.

"Yeah, come on, Mom."

"All right, if you insist," she finally concedes. "Let me just change my shoes. Hannah, why don't you change out of your school clothes?"

"Fine," Hannah pouts, and runs off to her room. Rina follows her down the hall, and Puck turns to Kurt with a grin and raised eyebrows.

"You told me that, huh?"

Kurt scoffs. "Like you thought you could get rid of me that easily."

"Good point." Puck settles his arm over Kurt's shoulders. "Where are you taking me?"

"Pizza?" Kurt suggests. "We can just walk over to East of Chicago."

"Kay." Puck draws Kurt closer to him and slides his arm behind Kurt, resting his head on Kurt's shoulder.

 

As soon as they arrive at school the next day, Kurt pushes Puck in the direction of Ms. Pillsbury's office. "Go get her to make a copy or two. Put one up on that damn bulletin board in the choir room."

"Okay, okay," Puck laughs. "I'm going, I'm going." Ms. Pillsbury smiles hugely and willingly makes a couple of copies, as well as writing Puck a pass for being tardy to first period. Puck takes the long way to history to do as Kurt requested, folding the letter in half and pinning it on the bulletin board. _Ha. Take that. So not a Lima loser._

His history teacher accepts his pass with a slight smile, and Puck just shakes his head at Finn's questioning look. The morning seems to fly by, including physics, much to Puck's chagrin, since Kurt had his shoes off and his feet up Puck's jeans for most of the class.

"You look like you are prepared to conquer," Rachel states as they file out of their English class.

"Um. Okay?" Puck offers.

"Are you ready for what is sure to be a stimulating and rewarding glee rehearsal?"

"Is that what we're calling it these days?"

Rachel glances as him quizzically for a moment before turning her attention back to discussing preparation for Invitationals, and had Puck considered enlisting her to help create promotional materials?

Puck is thankful for the approach of the choir room and slips inside with a bit of relief, only to be stopped by a shout.

“Puck! Dude!”

Puck raises his eyebrows and turns to Finn. “Yeah?”

“Saw your letter,” Finn says, still louder than necessary and with a big grin. “First one accepted to college! Who’d have thought that last year, huh?”

“Oh, yeah.” Puck grins, a little surprised that Kurt didn’t mention it to Finn the night before. “I’m getting out of here, man.”

Finn claps Puck on the back affectionately.

Rachel’s crossed the room behind Puck and she gasps loudly. “Oh! You–Wow! Wow! Congratulations!” She beams at Puck and bounces up, giving him a large hug. “That’s fantastic.”

“What’s fantastic?”

“Puck got into a college, Santana,” Rachel turns to explain. “Not his first choice, I don’t think,” and she looks back at Puck, who nods once in confirmation, “but it’s still quite exciting.”

“Niiice, Puckerman.”

“Puck _is_ nice now,” Brittany adds from behind Santana, and Puck just blinks at her.

“Where at?” Santana continues.

“Hunter. It’s in New York.”

“New York, huh?” Santana makes a face, as if she’s contemplating something, or trying to make something fit in her mind.

“What’s in New York?” Mike asks as he squeezes through the doorway with Tina. Kurt’s a half-step behind him, and he shoots Puck a smile as he crosses towards the chairs.

“Aside from Nationals, that is,” Tina adds.

“Puck’s new college,” Finn answers. “He got an acceptance letter to Hunter!”

“Awesome, dude!” Mike proclaims.

“Thanks.” Puck shrugs and moves to take a seat. All the attention is actually starting to get a little weird. It’s been awhile now that he’s been trying to keep people’s attention away from him more than on him.

Mr. Schuester walks in before anyone else can say anything. “So what’s new, guys?”

“We’re all very excited because the first one of us has actually received a college acceptance letter!” Rachel beams at Mr. Schue. “Isn’t it wonderful that this portion of our year is beginning?”

“Oh, that is exciting,” Schue nods. “So who was it?”

“Me,” Puck speaks up and points to the bulletin board.

Schue is clearly surprised, and it takes him a moment too long to recover. “Oh. Congratulations, Puck. Where did you apply? Kent State?”

“No.” Puck rolls his eyes. “Hunter. It’s not my first choice, but.” He shrugs. “It’s a back-up plan.”

“I don’t think I’m familiar with that school,” Schue frowns slightly. “Where is it?”

“New York City.” Puck smiles pleasantly–okay, a little too pleasantly, he’ll admit, and Kurt nudges his ankle with a smirk.

“Oh, wow, well.” Schue’s eyes are all wide; he’s clearly out of his depth at the moment. “That’s great, Puck.” He claps his hands together and scans the room. “Now, let’s run through this new arrangement of ‘November Rain,’ everyone.”

 

Puck admits to getting a kick out of going to the dual enrollment classes with his Glock t-shirt on. Apparently no one in his music class had realized he was still in high school, “much less a jock,” he can hear one girl whisper to the guy beside her. The professor takes Puck’s music that he brought as instructed, saying that he’ll make copies and have them use it sometime in the next week, and then they all proceed to discuss musical styling via choice of instrumentation.

His math professor, as it turns out, isn’t a fan of having class on Fridays, and only lectures for twenty minutes before stopping for the day. “Go!” he exclaims. “Party! Win football games! Do whatever American teenagers do on Friday afternoons!”

Puck’s not going to complain, though, and he and Mike sprawl on a patch of grass outside the building where Kurt and Tina are in class. “So this recruiter business,” Mike starts. “It’s kind of cool Beiste wants us to handle it.”

“Yeah,” Puck agrees. “I wish I’d asked Finn or Sam where they really wanted to go before it got time for the visits, though.”

“I talked to Sam about it over the summer,” Mike says thoughtfully. “He mentioned LSU and Tulane and UTK, too, but he knows he’s not likely to get to play at UTK.”

Puck nods. “Makes sense. I know Finn was thinking about Michigan State, and OSU until all that NCAA crap, but he’d honestly get to play more some place like Wisconsin.”

“Right.” Mike rolls over a little, facing Puck. “So where _are_ you wanting to go?”

“Mannes,” Puck admits. “You?”

“Boston Conservatory. They have a fantastic program in contemporary dance. Mannes is just music, right? I think I saw them on the Unified App page?”

“That’s Mannes,” Puck nods. “Those essay questions are sort of nuts. I’m glad they aren’t due for a little while longer.”

“Seriously,” Mike agrees. Kurt and Tina approach then, laughing about something to do with gas-lit performances, if Puck hears them correctly.

“Hey, guys,” Tina grins. “Get out of class early?”

“Super-early,” Puck confirms. “Twenty minutes and then he was telling us to go be teenagers or something.” Kurt offers him a hand, and Puck pulls himself up, squeezing Kurt’s fingers quickly before releasing them.

When they arrive back at McKinley, Puck raises an eyebrow questioningly when Kurt parks and gets out, too. “You always get done with practice in about an hour on Fridays. I figured it makes more sense for me to work on some of this French here.” He makes a face as he hefts his bag.

“Cool.” Puck grins. “See you, blue eyes.”

Beiste actually lets half the team go even quicker than usual, and Puck’s sort of pleased that Finn’s in the half that still has more to do. He doesn’t bother changing, since they practice without pads on Fridays, and heads towards where he left Kurt.

He grins to himself as he walks up to Kurt from behind. Yeah, it could’ve backfired, what Finn did with the whole t-shirt thing, but it _is_ pretty awesome to watch Kurt walk around all day on Fridays with Puck’s number stretched across his back.

“Miss me?”

Kurt jumps a little and then turns and smiles. “Always. Done?”

“Mmmhmm. Half of the team is still practicing. Including your brother.”

“Oh, well then.” Kurt smirks and gathers his books together quickly. “I suppose we ought to hurry on home, shouldn’t we?”

“Absolutely.” Puck smirks as well as they climb into the Navigator.

It doesn't take long to get to Kurt's house, and Puck stays just behind Kurt as they climb the stairs, his hands hovering just over Kurt's waist. "Are you trying to tell me that a nice… climactic experience would improve your performance in the game tonight?"

Puck laughs. "I have no idea, but I know it would be a nice improvement to the day, for both of us."

"Oh, really?" They reach Kurt's room and Kurt starts to pull his t-shirt out of his waistband, but Puck reaches out and grabs his hand.

"No, leave it on."

Kurt grins slowly. "You just like this part." He twirls a little in place, stopping with his back to Puck.

"Guilty as charged," Puck admits without a trace of regret in his voice, stepping close to Kurt and wrapping his arms around him, hands going to Kurt's belt. He slides the leather out of the buckle and then unfastens the top of the skinny-striped red and black jeans. "I told you last week: I have the hottest cheering section."

"Flatterer." Kurt presses back into Puck, moving just so, centering himself on Puck. He wiggles just a little and Puck presses his hips forward into him.

"I think that's one of those things–you know, it's only flattery if it's not true."

Kurt giggles, the motion going all through his body, and Puck stops himself from moaning outright. He pushes Kurt's pants–and underwear–down, freeing Kurt's cock and exposing his bare ass to Puck's still-covered erection. Kurt pushes at them with his own hands, then steps out carefully, and Puck uses that moment to remove his own jeans.

He pulls Kurt back to him, this time sliding his cock into the cleft of Kurt's ass as he exhales. Kurt leans against him almost imperceptibly, but Puck shifts his weight slightly, letting Kurt put more weight on him. He slips his own shirt off and then wraps his arms around Kurt's waist, slowly crossing the few steps to the bed. Before Kurt can crawl onto the bed, though, Puck stops him with a hand on one hip. "Uh-huh. Like this." Kurt's hands are on the bed, knees bent slightly, the fabric of the t-shirt pulled tight across his back. Kurt nods for just a moment, pressing his ass backwards into Puck's hips. Puck grins and reaches to the side, pulling out the lube and squirting a generous amount onto his hands.

"We don't have much time," Kurt whispers. "Start with two."

"Okay," Puck nods, but he slides his fingers in very slowly, waiting for Kurt's muscles to ease against the intrusion. Once Kurt is relaxed around him, he moves his fingers apart slowly, brushing against the sides until Kurt bucks a little, and Puck repeats the motion, getting the same reaction and a little gasp from Kurt. He moves his fingers back and forth, in and almost out, until Kurt is trembling beneath him, his arms shaking a little. Little whispers and indistinguishable pleas are falling from Kurt's lips, and Puck removes his fingers, using both hands to cover his erection before lining it up with Kurt's entrance and pressing himself inside. He spares a moment of thought to grab his t-shirt from the floor and throw it on the bed in front of Kurt, pushing Kurt's t-shirt up his chest but leaving it covering his back.

" _Please_ move," Kurt whimpers, and Puck complies, grasping Kurt's erection in one hand as he starts to move, thrusting into Kurt at the same pace that he slides his hand down him. Kurt pushes back to meet Puck's thrusts, his hips rocking in place and arms still trembling as he holds himself on the bed.

Puck's free hand trails back down Kurt's chest and abdomen, fingertips brushing against the firm muscle and dark hair. He grins, watching Kurt's muscles bunch and slide underneath the fabric of the t-shirt, Puck's own number staring up at him. And, yeah, maybe it is a little shallow or something (Puck's brain can't find the right word), but a small part of Puck can't help gloating, because his boyfriend is so much hotter and so much more awesome than any of the girlfriends of the other Glocks.

With all of these thoughts in his head, and his hand on Kurt's cock and his own cock thrusting hard into Kurt, it doesn't take long before Puck can feel his body tensing, and he increases his speed, hand sliding wetly up and down Kurt's length as he pounds into Kurt. "KURT!" he yells as he comes, still moving his hand, and before a minute has passed, Kurt's own body shakes as he comes, Puck barely remembering to push Kurt's cock down slightly so it goes on Puck's shirt from practice instead of Kurt's or Kurt's duvet.

Kurt rolls himself to the side as soon as Puck pulls out and gasps up at Puck, grinning. "Damn."

Puck smirks. "I know." He reaches a hand out and pulls Kurt up, using his already-messy shirt to clean them both off.

"And so neat, too," Kurt says with a smile. "I approve. What are you going to wear now, though?"

Puck shrugs. "I still have my other clothes from school down in the Nav."

Kurt just nods and pulls his underwear and jeans back on as Puck does the same. "It's my turn to cook dinner, but I did plan ahead, so I just have to warm it up.”

They hurry down the stairs, reaching the kitchen just as Kurt tilts his head and nods. "There's Finn."

"Timed that just right."

"Except for your shirt." Kurt laughs.

"Oops."

“Hey guys,” Finn says, walking into the kitchen. He freezes when he sees Puck, but then he just shakes his head. “Really? Again? Don’t you people have clothes?”

“No, there’s only a certain allotment for everyone, and Kurt takes part of mine,” Puck grins, poking Kurt in the side.

Kurt just snorts. “Go get your shirt out of the car, baby.”

“Why’s his shirt in the...” Finn says, and then interrupts himself. “You know what? Gonna pretend I didn’t ask.”

“Good choice,” Kurt says calmly, and Puck just smirks before slipping out the door and grabbing his Glock t-shirt out of his bag, pulling it back on as he re-enters the kitchen.

“Happy now, dude?”

“It’s like I’m walking on freaking sunshine, bro.”

“Dinner’ll be ready in ten, or as soon as Dad and Carole get here.”

“Should I, uh...leave you two?” Finn asks, preparing to make a fast exit if necessary.

Kurt just snorts again, and Puck shakes his head. “Nah, we’re good.” He grins a little. “What’d Coach make the rest of you do?”

“Went over some strategy stuff and some big lecture on Leadership,” Finn says, with a little sigh. “I don’t know why she didn’t make everybody have to suffer through that. I think _you_ guys all need some extra Leadership, too. We all need so much Leadership.”

Puck just grins, knowing that if he voiced his thoughts, Finn would turn purple or maybe pass out, and Kurt would probably turn bright red, too.

“I told you,” Kurt says, gesturing with one hand. “ _Leadership qualities_ or whatever it is those books talk about.”

“But if I already _have_ it, why do I have to get lectured about it?” Finn whines, slumping against the wall and taking up a ridiculous amount of space in the process.

Kurt shrugs. “That, I don’t know.” Puck shakes his head, too.

“Maybe to make sure you don’t lose them,” he suggests. “Like an extra pair of socks or something.”

“I’ll see if Coach will just give me some to keep in a Ziploc or something, because it’s _so_ boring.”

“Poor Finn,” Kurt coos. “It’s so hard to be a leader.” He reaches over and gently thwaps him on the head. “Now I’m going to practice _my_ leaderships skills. Set the table, little brother.”

Finn sticks his tongue out at Kurt. “I don’t wanna. I want to lean here and complain some more.”

“Of course you do. Set it anyway.”

“Fine, bossy.”

Puck just hides a grin, watching the two of them. If someone didn’t know any better, they’d never realize they hadn’t been brothers for a lot longer.

 

The process of getting from the Hudmel house to the football game is a little bit ridiculous. He and Kurt in the Nav, Finn in his truck, and Burt & Carole coming a little later in Carole's sedan. Puck's mom sends him a text message that she and Hannah will be there for the game but that if he wants to do something afterwards, not to worry about them, she's going to take Hannah straight home.

"You're super early, K."

Kurt shrugs. "I'll catch up on Facebook or something," he says, waving his phone a little. "Go do well and talk up my brother to the recruiter." He grins.

"Right. Be good."

"I'm always good," Kurt yells over his shoulder as he trots up the stairs into the stands.

Puck shakes his head, grinning, and heads into the locker room. It's not something he's consciously done, but he moves faster when getting dressed now, and doesn't linger once he's done. He nods at Mike as he heads out to the field, stopping just a few feet away from where Coach Beiste is talking to some men he's never seen before.

"There's one of them now. Puckerman, these are the recruiters I was telling you about. Boys, this is Noah Puckerman, my best halfback. He and Mike Chang are going to talk to you a little about the program and the guys you're here to take a look at, okay?"

Everyone nods and Puck introduces himself, finding out who each guy is there to look at. There are a few questions about the program, and Puck does his best to explain the turnaround after Tanaka quit, and how Beiste has really brought the team into championship form. Mike joins him after a few minutes and starts talking to the guy from LSU about Sam, while Puck tries to divide his attention between the guy asking about Karofsky and the one there for Finn.

"So how is David Karof–Karofsky," the dude stumbles over pronouncing his names, "do with footwork? Sometimes in these bigger guys, it's not as crisp as we like to see."

"No, Dave's got that down–actually we've done some cross-training in the past with the glee club. The whole team participated in the half-team show during the championship game last year."

"Dancing? Really?"

"Really. Dave's one of the better additions we had."

"How about Hudson?"

"Well, Finn's already in glee club," Puck says without batting an eye. "So he has more practice than some of the other guys."

"Really? You have football players in glee club?"

"Four of us," Puck says with a grin. "They call us the Glocks."

"So how are Hudson's leadership skills on the field? Does that carry off the field, as well?"

"Well, he's our team captain–both of football _and_ glee club. So, yeah, he definitely transfers them off the field." Puck takes a moment to clear his throat as his mind goes back to the conversation before dinner. "He, uh–sorry, you know, I've been best friends with Finn since first grade. His brother's always teasing him about how Finn has 'those elusive leadership qualities,' you know? It's not something Finn necessarily does consciously, especially not in the past, but he's made a real effort to sort of harness it in the last year or so."

“You’ve been friends with him since first grade, you say?” the guy from Wisconsin nods, and looks at the other guy, who makes some kind of gesture that seems to indicate it’s fine to steer the conversation to Finn for awhile. “So you can tell me a little more about him as a person, I would assume.”

“Yeah,” Puck nods and smiles. “Finn’s... incredibly loyal. He’s also very persistent. Whatever he’s going to attempt, he’s going to do the best he can. For example, when it comes to glee club–well, Finn’ll be the first person to tell you that he’s not the best dancer. But he keeps on trying, over and over.”

“What about his other activities? We don’t have his application yet, obviously. We know about football and glee club. How significant a commitment is glee club?”

“Right before a competition, it’s six or seven hours a week of group practice. The rest of the time it’s three or four. Plus whatever time we all put in on our own. Last year we went to the national competition and placed twelfth. Obviously we’re hoping for a better finish this year.” Puck shrugs. “Other activities... well, there’s PFLAG, and I guess that’s a good example of leadership, too.”

“PFLAG? I don’t know that I’m familiar with that.”

“Parents, Families, and Friends of Lesbians and Gays, it’s like a Gay-Straight Alliance? Finn’s probably one of the strongest straight allies you’ll ever meet. He’s made sure all of the glee club has shown up–including our faculty sponsor.” Puck grins a little, remembering the look on Schue’s face.

“That’s really interesting.” The guy looks impressed. “We’re actually in the middle of authoring an initiative to reduce homophobia and bullying in our sports program at Wisconsin, and we definitely are interested in students who are willing to take a strong stand on those issues.”

“Yeah?” Puck can’t help but sound a little skeptical as he raises his eyebrow. “More than just a video on YouTube, you mean?” He wants to slap his hand over his mouth as soon as he says it, because he’s supposed to be some kind of ombudsman or something, not challenging people on their commitment to GLBTQ issues. Luckily, though, the dude is pretty cool about it, and chuckles a little.

“Yes, exactly–more than just a video. This is really great stuff to hear.” He smiles and Puck returns the smile. The conversation turns back towards specific football questions and Puck answers more questions about Karofsky as well. Finally he shows them to a spot in the stands and trots back towards the field, stopping where Kurt’s sitting with Mercedes, Rachel, Artie, and Tina.

“Seriously, tell your brother the Wisconsin dude is awesome.”

“Oh?”

“Mmm-hmmm. I’ll tell you more later.” Puck smirks slightly at Kurt and waves at the five of them before hustling over to the bench just as Mike arrives.

The game goes well–really well. Puck’s glad it’s this game that some of the recruiters are at, because they couldn’t have done better at selecting a game that really shows off Finn, Sam, and Karofsky all. They lead by ten points at the half, and win by twenty-four, the defense keeping the opposing team from scoring at all in the second half. Puck himself is responsible for twelve of the thirty-four points, and he grins when Beiste snags Finn.

“Hudson, want you to come meet somebody.”

Puck gives him a thumbs up, and Finn mouths “ice cream?” as he walks away. Puck nods and heads to the locker room, changing quickly. He’s almost done when his phone buzzes in his locker.

_You were right, Wisc guy is cool. Can you find Rachel?_

_Sure_

Puck heads out into the crowd, absently noting the Hudmels talking to the guy from Wisconsin, while Sam’s talking to the guy Mike talked to before. He wanders through the crowd, spotting Mercedes first and then Rachel just beyond her.

“Hey, I’m supposed to drag you over to Finn so we can all get ice cream or something.”

“What’s Finn doing?” Rachel asks, seemingly a little puzzled.

“Recruiters,” Puck explains. “This guy is from Wisconsin. Pretty cool guy, actually.” Before he can say more, his phone starts to ring with Kurt’s ringtone. It’s probably ridiculously something, but it just _fits_ Kurt and the song is awesome, even if the end of the movie is sort of awful. Puck always stops watching _Moulin Rogue_ before the end.

“Sing out this song, sing out this song,” his phone repeats, and Puck pulls it out of his jeans.

“Hey.”

“Did you find her?”

“I did. Finn escape to the locker room?”

“Yes. Mr. Cosson wants to join us all for ice cream. I have no idea if that’s standard procedure or not. Meet you two in the parking lot?”

“I don’t know, either. Yeah, meet you there.”

“Be good.”

“I’m always good.” Puck hangs up and turns to Rachel. “Okay, we’re gonna meet them all in the parking lot.” Rachel just looks at him with a quizzical expression. “What?”

“That was... Kurt?”

“Yeah.” Puck raises his eyebrow. “Why?”

“Oh, nothing.” Rachel quickly smiles brightly. “So. Wisconsin?”

“He seemed pretty interested.” Puck shrugs. “Beiste has Mike and I doing the meet ‘n’ greet thing ahead of the games, thinks it makes people perform better if they don’t know they’re here.”

“That makes sense,” Rachel agrees with a nod.

When they arrive in the parking lot, Kurt, Burt, and Carole are standing with the recruiter next to the Navigator, and Puck steps up beside him, shoving his hands in his pockets as he does so. Kurt crosses his arms, and Rachel steps into the circle as well.

“Mr. Cosson, Rachel Berry,” Kurt says smoothly. “And I believe you met Puck earlier.”

“Yes.” He holds out his hand to shake Rachel’s. “A pleasure to meet you. Mr. Puckerman, I confess to being a little disappointed that you don’t intend on playing in college.”

Puck smiles a little but shrugs. “Got my heart set on music and New York City,” he offers, and he bites back a smile at the small and probably unconscious nods the other two give.

Finn walks up then, slinging one arm around Rachel’s shoulders with a smile. “Yeah, Puck’s an artist. He’s not gonna waste it doing the jock thing.” He grins at Puck and gives him a conspiratorial wink. “Me, though? I’m _fine_ with the jock thing.”

“You did so well tonight!” Rachel gushes, moving into Finn’s embrace. He places a kiss on the top of her hair. “Didn’t you say the Cougars were champions in their region or whatever, last year?”

Finn shrugs modestly. “Yeah, but you’ve gotta play every game like the other team was champions in their region. Otherwise, it gets boring and your game gets sloppy.”

“So, you were saying that you were going out for ice cream, right?” Mr. Cosson breaks in with a smile. “I have to admit, I love trying all the local places when I’m traveling.”

“Yeah, it’s a family tradition. Me and my mom started going to Pat’s after my peewee games and now the whole family goes.” Finn smiles warmly at his large, ragtag family.

“Sounds great. Do you mind if I ride with one of you?”

“Hey, Kurt. Is it ok if we all ride with you?” Finn asks. “You’ve got the most room.”

“Sure.” Kurt shrugs and unlocks the doors. “Dad, you and Carole may want to still take Carole’s car, or you can squeeze in the back with Rachel.”

“Sure, we can squeeze in, if that’s okay with Rachel,” Burt nods, and Rachel nods quickly too. Everyone sorts themselves out, and Puck grins a little at the assorted crew that they make.

“So tell me a little more about what you’re looking for in terms of your undergraduate experience, Finn.”

“Like, football-wise or academics-wise?”

“Both. We like to assess a good fit, just as the admissions offices do. Happy students make the best players.”

“Well,” Finn begins, his face getting that squished-up thoughtful look. “I haven’t really figured out what I want to do yet, like a major or anything. Maybe something with music, like Puck, but I don’t think I want to go to some place that’s _just_ about that. Honestly, what I really want is a place that’ll let me play football and help take some of the financial burden off my folks. I can figure out my major once I get there!”

Mr. Cosson chuckles. “That makes sense. Actually, that’s kind of refreshing. We have a number of potential recruits who are determined to major in either sports management or a general liberal arts degree–neither of which are bad options, per se, but they tend to limit themselves before trying anything new. College is a much bigger buffet than high school. It’s good to have a general idea of what interests you, of course.”

Finn nods. “I’d like to have options. I kinda, I dunno, want to do a job where I help people. I've had a lot of people help me and I'd like to do that for somebody else some day. I have no idea what that job might be at this point, though!”

“Oh, Finn honey, that’s so nice of you,” Carole pipes up proudly. “You’ve always been so good with people.”

They pull into the crowded lot at Pat’s then, and everyone spills out. Puck hangs back, watching the others walk in ahead of him as Kurt slows his own steps to pace Puck. “Is this typical?” Kurt whispers.

Puck just shrugs. “No idea. I guess it’s good, either way.”

“What do you think is your biggest strength as a player, Finn?”

“Uh, am I allowed to say leadership qualities?” Finn asks, and laughs. “Seriously, though, if anything, I think it’s that I can see the big picture. It’s not just about this play now, that play later. You’ve gotta...read the field, I guess? Does that make any sense?”

Kurt snorts back a laugh as Finn starts to answer, and Puck does too, causing Rachel to turn around and look at them strangely before turning her attention back to Finn and his answer.

“No, no, I understand perfectly. Speaking of the big picture, though... what do you suggest I get?” He smiles, addressing all of them.

 

Puck's internal clock wakes him up before seven the next morning, much to his chagrin, and he plays around online and then with some music for awhile, waiting for Kurt to be awake. They have generic plans to do something starting around lunch, but nothing specific. Around 9:30, his computer chimes with an incoming email.

_To: list-glee  
From: wschuest@limacity.ohio.gov_

_New assignment!_

_In addition to preparing for Invitationals, let's also put together some songs about_ dreams _. I know I mentioned colleges at the beginning of the year, but I think it's time for us to discuss your hopes and plans in more depth. Be prepared!_

_-Schue!_

Puck just shakes his head. Whatever. At least he doesn't seem to expect everyone to do a solo on the dreams assignment. Maybe all the guys can do something together. Puck's already got enough to do with the Invitationals. Schue sent out the notices via email and they have two respondents already–the Warblers and someplace Puck's never heard of, St. Brigid's of Temperance, which is apparently in Toledo or Dayton or something. Puck sends both schools a quick reply confirming their participation upon receipt of payment and starts brainstorming about ways to get even more money out of the people at invitationals–food? raffles?–when his phone chimes with an incoming text.

Finn, to all the guys in glee. _Board games @my house @4. Wish it could be beer and cigars, but pizza and pop will have to do. No girls!_

Puck snorts. A few moments pass before his phone chimes again, this one from Kurt. _Lunch? I'll come get you around 11:30 unless you say no. :) xx_

 _Sounds good xxx_ Puck grins and sets his phone down, leaving his room and heading towards Hannah's room, where he can hear her playing on her DSi.

"Hey, squirt."

"I'm busy."

Puck rolls his eyes. "Mom said you wanted some help on math."

"It's Saturday morning!"

"And I have an hour to spare right now."

"What are you doing after that?" She finally looks up and smirks. "Going out with Kurt?"

"Yep." Puck sits down beside her and returns the smirk.

"I was totally right," Hannah gloats.

"Right about what?" Puck reaches for Hannah's backpack and starts to pull out her math homework.

"You're totally going to marry Kurt."

Puck forces himself to chuckle for a moment, then grabs Hannah and tickles her. "Even broken clocks are right twice a day, Hannah."

He's pretty sure there are all sorts of good reasons that he and Kurt aren't getting married in the next twelve months or so, but he's also pretty sure that Hannah is, in fact, right, and he grins kind of stupidly and widely as Hannah finds her word problems supplement and turns to the portion they're working on. It doesn't take long to steer her in the right direction, and then Puck heads back to his bedroom to get dressed.

Hanging out with Kurt, then hanging out with all the guys. Which still includes Kurt. Puck smirks a little to himself as he gets dressed. He had almost gotten the impression from the recruiter guy the night before that, well, he had sussed out both Puck and Kurt. Which Puck actually thinks is kind of cool, in a weird sort of way.

He ends up dressing nicer than he usually would on a Saturday, but he knows what Kurt likes, and if he wants to dress in something Kurt likes, well, that's his prerogative. When Kurt knocks on the door and Puck slips into the hallway, Puck grins as he watches Kurt's eyes run over him and light up. "See something you like, blue eyes?" he murmurs as he pulls Kurt to him in the empty hallway.

"Absolutely," Kurt nods, running his hands lightly over Puck's arms before pressing their lips together. "Who needs lunch?" Kurt slides his hand around the back of Puck's head and pulls Puck to him, their lips parting at the same time as Kurt's tongue slides into Puck's mouth. Puck's arms tighten around Kurt and he moves his own tongue alongside Kurt's, forcing Kurt's mouth to open wider. He brings one hand up to rest along Kurt's face and grins when he feels the barest hint of roughness under his palm.

"You didn't shave this morning," he smirks as they pull apart slightly. "You trying to drive me crazy?"

"Is it working?"

"Yes." Puck grabs Kurt's hand and squeezes it.

"Then yes, I am." Kurt grins and Puck just laughs, shaking his head. "Now let's go eat lunch so we can have some fun the rest of the afternoon. Well, until four." Kurt makes a little face.

"Yes, what _does_ your brother have planned for all of us?"

"Who knows? I know we've been volunteered into picking up more food this afternoon."

"At least we get to pick it out."

"True." They head down the stairs at last, arms wrapped around each other.

They grab a quick lunch and then decide to go to a movie, reasoning that a quiet, dark movie theatre is about as good as it's going to get for the afternoon. They settle on _Moneyball_ , and there ends up being only six or seven other people in the theatre, all sitting much farther down than Kurt and Puck in their last-row seats. "Perfect," Puck murmurs, throwing his arm around Kurt's shoulders.

"Perfect for what?" Kurt asks innocently, turning to Puck with wide eyes.

Puck grins. "You know exactly what." As soon as the lights dim and the movie starts, Puck reaches over with his other hand and tilts Kurt's face towards his, kissing him softly. Kurt parts his lips, his tongue brushing against Puck's lips, and Puck sighs into the kiss, letting his mouth open as he pushes his tongue forward. They kiss leisurely, Puck's hand cupping Kurt's cheek and Kurt's hand resting softly on Puck's arm. Puck is almost somber when they pull apart.

"'M sorry," he whispers, thumb running lightly over Kurt's chin.

"For what?" Kurt wrinkles his forehead and looks at him quizzically.

"For, y'know. Not being out," Puck mumbles. "That we have to sit in dark movie theaters and just…" he sighs. Sometimes he feels like a wretched sort of boyfriend.

"Oh, baby," Kurt murmurs softly, leaning into Puck's hand on his face. "Don't be sorry." He reaches over and captures Puck's other hand, squeezing it gently. "It's just for a little while."

"A year, almost," Puck grumbles.

"Eight months of school," Kurt counters, "and the Saturdays we go away are different. It's just… something we have to get through."

"I think that recruiter guy saw right through me," Puck confesses. "But it just made me feel… glad, I guess. Like. I should probably be worried that I'm obvious or something but god." Puck rests his head on Kurt's shoulder. "'M already tired of hiding, K."

Kurt doesn't respond for a long moment, his free hand coming up to pet gently at Puck's head. "Remember what I said to Casey?" he finally whispers. "Coming out is something you have to do for your own reasons, on your timeline. Your choice. But." He squeezes Puck's hand. "I'm right here, no matter what. Okay?" Puck nods. "Besides," Kurt continues, his tone light, "even when we're in New York, I'm still going to want to kiss you instead of watch the movie, baby."

Puck grins at that and tilts his head up to kiss Kurt. "Oh, definitely," he nods as they pull apart. "But that line of thought starts to get dangerous." He kisses Kurt again. "I mean. What wouldn't I put off in favor of you?"

Kurt smiles and then starts speaking in a rush. "We _are_ going to live together next year, right? Because I've just sort of been assuming in my mind and just now I realized we haven't actually said anything out right and–"

Puck laughs a moment and then grabs Kurt into a fierce kiss. "Yes. _Yes_ , blue eyes. If you tried to do anything else, I'd kidnap you or torture you or something."

Though it's dark in the theatre, Puck can just make out the gleam in Kurt's eyes. "What _kind_ of torture," he asks, voice low.

"Ohh," Puck replies with a small smirk, running his hand over Kurt's cheek. "That kind of torture could be arranged at any time, K."

"This is a dangerous line of thought," Kurt replies, and his voice sounds a little strained. "Maybe you should just kiss me now."

"Thought you'd never ask."

Neither of them speak another word until the credits start to play and the lights come up. Puck takes a look over at Kurt and grins, running his thumb over Kurt's now-swollen lips. "You can tell what we've been doing."

"Yes," Kurt agrees, his hands running down Puck's chest, smoothing his shirt. "You can." He steps away with reluctance as they walk down the stairs and out of the theatre. Puck lets Kurt walk a step in front of him, making no effort to hide that he's appreciating the view. "Puck," Kurt says with a shake of his head, and then turns around, grinning.

"What?" Puck just mirrors Kurt's grin. "Am I not allowed to appreciate how hot my boyfriend is?" He runs his finger along the back of Kurt's neck, dipping it just below the scarf he has tied over his long-sleeved shirt.

"Well." Kurt sighs. "When you put it that way." He leans into Puck's touch. "Actually, when you put it that way, I want to kill my brother for inviting people over to our house."

"Ugh. Good point." Puck lets his hand brush down Kurt's back as they push open the doors into the sunlight. "I guess we oughta go get that food Finn wants us to get."

"Mmmhmm." Kurt pulls out his keys and hands them to Puck. "You drive? I think that my head doesn't like the bleach they use there."

"You okay?"

"I'll be fine. Just a little squinty."

"Mkay." Puck squeezes Kurt's hand before climbing into the Nav. "What're we supposed to pick up?" Puck asks, steering towards the big Wal-Mart.

"I don't know. I think Finn was going to order pizza and wings, so I guess chips and sweet stuff. Pop, definitely."

"So junk food."

"Pretty much," Kurt nods and laughs.

It doesn't take long to fill a cart with just that, cookies and pop and chips and dip all vying for space. "Think we got enough?"

"It'll last until at least eight," Kurt says, with a mock-critical eye. "Nine if we're lucky." They laugh together, and Puck shakes his head.

"You're such an optimist." Kurt goes to the passenger side when they walk back out. "Head not any better, K?"

"It's a little better. But I like being driven around, too." He smiles and Puck can't resist his impulses, leaning in to give Kurt a quick kiss, brushing their lips together. They stow the food inside and climb in, Kurt reaching across the console to take Puck's hand in his. "I actually hate this thing," he remarks, thumping the top of the console.

"Me too," Puck admits with a laugh.

"I _really_ wish no one was at my house. Or yours." Puck glances over at Kurt to find that Kurt's just staring at him, running his tongue over his lips and then nibbling at them. "Usually it's me that looks poured into my clothes. Damn, baby."

"Now, if you don't like it…" Puck teases, and Kurt shakes his head frantically.

"Nonono. This is _fine_. Good. Very, very good." Kurt squeezes Puck's hand. "Just a little distracting. In a quite nice way."

"That's the real reason you wanted me to drive," Puck teases. "I'm too distracting for you to concentrate on the road."

Kurt scoffs a little but his cheeks turn pink. "Let's just say that if you plan on dressing like that more often once we're in New York, then it is probably a good thing we won't need to drive in the city," he finally says.

"Oh, I don't know," Puck says cagily. "I'll probably wear some color from time to time, not just straight black."

Puck glances over just in time to see Kurt close his eyes, blowing out a little puff of air, and then adjust himself. Puck smirks as Kurt speaks. "Now who's a tease?" he half-speaks, half-breathes.

"Remember what you said, blue eyes: it's only teasing if I don't follow through."

Kurt just shakes his head as Puck pulls into the Hudmel driveway. Finn is standing by the open passenger side door of his truck, piling boxes of pizza into a precarious stack. When Finn sees Puck behind the wheel of Kurt’s Nav, his mouth drops open.

“Guess we can’t make him carry some of this in,” Puck comments as he opens the door and steps out, Kurt mirroring his actions.

“Is Kurt okay?” Finn calls from around his stack of pizzas.

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Kurt calls back, reaching into the Nav for one of the boxes of pop.

“Puck’s _driving_ ,” Finn explains, almost dropping the top box from the stack and then swearing at the box.

“And?” Puck asks, raising an eyebrow in Finn’s direction, even though Finn probably can’t see him. He suppresses a laugh at Finn’s antics with the pizza boxes.

“And, uh, _nobody_ but Kurt drives the Nav. Not even Burt drives the Nav.”

Puck catches Kurt’s eye and mouths “I told you so,” making Kurt roll his eyes before smirking.

Kurt just shrugs as he walks around the Nav and into Finn’s line of vision at last. “Maybe sometimes I get tired of driving.”

“You never get tired of driving,” Finn says. “I mean, I’ve never heard you offer to let someone else drive anywhere if you had the option.”

“Finn.” Kurt sighs and shakes his head. “Sometimes you are very obtuse.”

“Kurt did have a headache earlier,” Puck interjects, thinking it might get Finn past the mental block he seems to be having.

“Oh, ok,” Finn says. “That makes sense.”

Puck can see Kurt roll his eyes a little behind Finn’s back. “I told you, it’s fine now.” He pushes the door open for Finn to maneuver through with his stack of pizzas. “We might have enough food to last until ten, even,” he adds, looking at the number of pizzas Finn has.

“I hope so,” Finn mumbles against the pizza boxes as they tip against his face. “I don’t wanna have to go back out.”

“You’ll survive, dude,” Puck shakes his head, depositing the bags in his hands on the kitchen table. “What time is it?”

“Almost four,” Finn answers. “They oughta be here soon.”

“Damn,” Puck mutters under his breath, sliding an arm around Kurt as he walks by and pulling Kurt to him. He rests his forehead against Kurt’s, and Kurt just smiles at him.

“I’m just gonna go into the living room. You two feel free to meet your making out quota or whatever while I’m in _there_ ,” Finn snorts.

“Ooh, there’s a quota?” Kurt asks, and Puck laughs as Finn leaves the room.

"I like the sound of that," Puck admits, and he puts his other arm around Kurt, pulling their bodies flush against each other. Kurt closes the gap between their mouths, lips slightly parted as he swipes his tongue against Puck's lips. Puck opens his mouth beneath Kurt's and draws Kurt's tongue into his mouth. He slides one hand back up Kurt's back and then rests it on Kurt's face, tilting Kurt's face further into the kiss. He can feel Kurt's hand sliding down his back and coming to rest just below his belt when the doorbell rings. They pull apart quickly, and Puck huffs, annoyed. "Fuck."

“Hey guys,” Finn calls out. “Get company-decent.”

“I guess that means I’ll leave my shirt on,” Kurt calls back. “Who is it?”

“Looks like Mike and Sam,” Finn says. “Mike and Sam!” he hollers back in confirmation, after he opens the door.

Puck reluctantly pushes himself farther away from Kurt and walks through to the living room. “Hey, guys.”

“Hi!” Kurt yells out from the kitchen, and Puck can hear him ripping into one of the boxes of pop before emerging with a can in hand.

“Hey Puck, Kurt,” Sam says. He gives Puck an odd look. “Puck, dude, did you borrow those jeans from Kurt? No offense or anything, Kurt.”

“Um, no,” Puck gives him a weird look in return, trying to act like he has no idea what Sam could possibly be talking about. “What do you mean?”

“That’s just not your normal look, ‘s all,” Sam shrugs. “They’re kind of, uh...”

“Tight?” Finn asks.

“I find it refreshing to not be the only person here who can buy clothes at a place other than Wal-Mart,” Kurt says loftily, sitting down in the recliner.

Puck just shrugs. “Whatever. I like ‘em.”

Finn looks confused. “But this shirt came from Abercrombie. Rachel gave it to me. I think you were there when she bought it, even.”

Sam rolls his eyes. “It’s a very nice shirt, Finn. Those are very nice pants, Puck. Let’s stop talking about fashion and eat pizza.”

“We have enough food for at least three or four of us,” Kurt nods, hand absently fiddling with his scarf. “Artie’d better hurry up if he wants any.”

Puck laughs. “Yeah, that’s probably true.” He walks back into the kitchen and picks up the chips and dip, putting them in the living room, before going back to grab some pizza. He slides three pieces onto a second plate for Kurt and hands it to him before sitting in the floor next to the recliner. Sam and Mike are sharing the couch, Finn still loading his own plate in the kitchen.

Mike looks at Kurt’s plate and shakes his head. “I don’t know why it surprises me to see you eat like that, Kurt.”

“Because he looks like he lives off air and Diet Coke?” Sam asks, jovially.

It’s probably a good thing that Puck is chewing, because he wants to growl a little, or something, and tell them to _leaveKurtalonenow_ , but that isn’t exactly subtle. He cuts his eyes up to look at Kurt, who just smirks.

“I just have a perfect metabolism, what can I say?” he shrugs airily.

The doorbell rings again, and Puck stands, guessing correctly that it’s Artie on the porch. “Hey, dude.”

Artie’s response is cut short by Finn lumbering into the hallway. “Hey, man! Glad you could make it. Pizza in the kitchen.”

“S’up,” Artie nods as Puck and Finn each take one side of Artie’s chair and lift him over the last step into the house. “So no beer or cigars? Low class, Hudson.”

“Hey, I tried to get Puckerman to score some for me, but he says he’s out of practice,” Finn laughs.

“I had better things to do,” Puck smirks before ducking back into the living room.

“Oh, I just _bet_ ,” Finn calls after him.

Artie grabs some pizza before joining the rest of them in the living room. “So, great game last night, guys. Saw you two talking to a couple of recruiters?” He nods at Finn and Sam.

“Yeah, Mr. Cosson from U of Wisconsin at Madison,” Finn says. “He was pretty awesome. I hadn’t ever given Wisconsin a thought.”

“LSU,” Sam adds through a mouthful of pizza.

“Mr. Cosson was very awesome,” Kurt agrees.

“And hey, no NCAA sanctions,” Puck points out.

“You two aren’t going to play in college?” Artie asks, looking more at Puck than Mike.

“Nope,” Puck confirms. “I mean, it’s fun, sure, but. Nah. Maybe I’ll play in intramurals or a community league. Or not.” He shrugs. “I think I’ll probably be pretty busy.”

“Right,” Mike nods. “Other fish to fry. No offense, guys.”

“You’re good enough to get in, though, even if your... spotty legal history is taken into account,” Artie says to Puck, and Puck narrows his eyes a little. He can practically sense Kurt stiffen and he hears Kurt take a deep breath noisily.

“Juvenile records are sealed,” Puck says shortly. “So that’s not really a concern. Clearly. Since I already managed it once without any athletic prowess to assist me.” He half-smiles sardonically and stands up, taking the opportunity to rest his hand on Kurt’s arm for just a moment. “Anyone want a pop?”

As Puck leaves the room, he can hear Finn whisper sharply, “That was _really_ uncool, Artie.”

Puck can pretty much imagine the look on Finn’s face, and he doesn’t really want to imagine Kurt’s. He can hear Artie splutter a little. “I didn’t mean–”

“Doesn’t matter what you mean if you don’t _think_ ,” Finn snaps.

“Okay, okay,” Artie grumbles placatingly. “Sorry.”

Puck grabs a couple of cold pops of various kinds and heads back into the living room, sliding a can across the coffee table to Mike and handing another to Finn at his gesture. And, yeah, maybe he didn’t have to lean over precisely like he did, but the look Kurt shot him as he sat down was totally worth it.

They start out playing Balderdash, and then Apples to Apples, before Mike suggests playing poker “for pocket change.” They’re on their second hand when Finn brings up the email from Mr. Schue.

“So...dreams,” Finn says, with no preamble. “Schue sure likes his themes.”

“I think he missed his calling as a kindergarten teacher,” Puck snorts, and everyone laughs.

“Rachel and Mercedes already have their solos picked out,” Kurt volunteers as he discards.

“Tina, too,” Mike nods.

“Do we really all need to do a solo?” Sam asks. “The email didn’t say it had to be a solo, did it?”

“I’m pretty sure we can work as a group, if any of you are interested,” Finn says.

There’s general nodding, and no one abstains. “But what song?” Puck points out. “I don’t think we really wanna do the same kind of songs as the girls are picking out, I suspect.”

“Hmm,” Finn hums to himself. “How about ‘Only in Dreams’ by Weezer? It’s not showtunes, at least.” He makes a little face at Kurt.

Kurt sniffs a little, “Uncultured swine. So unappreciative of the finer things. Like showtunes. And pizza without olives.”

“Oink, oink, big brother.”

“See if I make any spank-the-pita soon,” Kurt grins.

Finn laughs and rolls his eyes. “As long as you’re wearing a shirt, dude.”

“What is it with you two talking about not wearing shirts all the time?” Sam asks. “I mean, the only time I’ve _ever_ seen Kurt without a shirt was that one day in the choir room.”

Puck coughs to cover up the hysterical laughter that wants to spill out. “It’s a Munster thing,” he gasps out.

“Yes, you wouldn’t understand,” Kurt says almost dismissively, but his dimples are just barely showing.

“So, ‘Only in Dreams,’” Mike redirects the conversation loudly.

"Works for me," Artie agrees, and everyone nods, signaling their agreement. They play a few more hands before Kurt begs out, claiming he's out of change. He sits at the table through another hand before standing up slowly.

"I'm going to go check on something," he says carefully. "I'll be back in a little while."

No one seems to think anything odd about it, and Puck raises his eyes to meet Kurt's. Kurt flicks his eyes upwards once, and Puck nods. He plays through another two hands before excusing himself, the other four determined to crown a "King of Poker."

Puck waits in the kitchen for a few moments before hurrying quietly up the stairs. Kurt's leaning against the wall next to the bathroom, smirking. "Took you long enough," he whispers, and Puck just shrugs.

"Didn't want anyone to get suspicious. Didn't seem like a good way to come out."

"Probably not," Kurt concedes as he pulls Puck into the bathroom and locks the door. He stays by the door, tugging on Puck's hand to pull him closer. "We don't have much time anyway." He slides his hand down the front of Puck's jeans. "How long have you been hard, baby?"

"Most of the day," Puck confesses, putting his mouth to Kurt's neck and kissing gently. He mirrors Kurt's action and asks the same question. "What about you, blue eyes?"

"Since you stepped out of your apartment this morning," Kurt admits, leaning his head to the side to give Puck better access, his hand swiftly removing his scarf.

"Oh?" Puck takes the removal of the scarf as an invitation and slides his mouth lower, nipping at Kurt's pale skin.

"Definitely," Kurt nods, his voice catching slightly as Puck's mouth sucks at his skin and he molds his hand against Puck. His other hand slides between them as well and swiftly works at unfastening Puck's belt, unzipping his jeans and pushing them down slightly. "These _are_ tight," Kurt adds, appreciation in his tone.

"Mmmhmm. What do you think Sam was gonna say?" Puck licks at the darkened spot of skin on Kurt's neck, pleased.

"Flamingly gay," Kurt jokes. "Because didn't you know? Only gay men wear tight pants. Shhh, don't tell all the metrosexuals."

"Right," Puck chuckles, and he works at Kurt's own waistband, sliding Kurt's jeans down before sliding his hand into Kurt's underwear. Meanwhile, Kurt pushes Puck's underwear down and coils his fingers around Puck's erection.

"Fast and dirty, baby," Kurt whispers.

"Whatever you want, K," Puck agrees, taking Kurt in his hand and stroking lightly.

"I _want_ –well, that'll have to wait for tomorrow, I suspect," Kurt's voice drops lower and the sheer lust in it goes straight to Puck's cock.

He tightens his hand in response, pushing his other hand into Kurt's underwear as well, cupping Kurt's balls in his hand as he strokes up and down. Kurt mewls a little, arching towards Puck, and Puck feels Kurt's hand slide over him, fast and a little sloppy. "'M not gonna last long," Puck says, leaning his forehead against Kurt's and increasing his own speed.

Kurt shakes his head against Puck's and then fuses his lips to Puck's, both of them thrusting into the other's hand almost frantically. Their tongues collide and Puck can feel himself approaching the edge as he lightly squeezes Kurt's balls. Kurt vibrates against him, and then hot fluid splashes into Puck's hand. The smell and feel of it, along with Kurt's tongue still deep in his mouth, is enough to send Puck over the edge. His cry is swallowed in Kurt's mouth, and they slowly pull apart. Puck moves his hand to his mouth as Kurt does the same, each licking as much as possible before washing their hands clean.

Then Kurt carefully pulls Puck's underwear up, tucks his shirt back into his jeans, and refastens his belt. He kisses him softly. "I'll be down in a few moments," he says, and Puck nods, slipping quietly back down the stairs and into the kitchen to compose himself.

He’s standing there, eating a piece of now-cold pizza and rummaging around in the freezer for the ice cream he’s sure Carole’s bought, when Sam walks in.

“Dude! You scared me!”

“I’m the big bad kitchen monster,” Puck agrees, deadpan. “You decide to bow out?”

“Yeah. You okay? You look, um, kind of flushed or something.”

“Just looking for ice cream. I think one of them hid it again.” Puck ducks his head back into the freezer and smirks. “You want some?”

“Nah.” He hears Sam snag another piece of pizza.

“A-ha!” Puck pulls back, triumphant. “Brownie batter.” He grabs a spoon and walks back into the living room just as Mike folds, leaving Artie and Finn alone to compete for the crown.

Puck takes a seat in the recliner and digs into the ice cream as Kurt returns. “Oh, that’s better,” he says offhandedly, leaning against the wall.

Puck takes a bite of ice cream to cover his smirk as Finn makes his strangled coughing noise.

“Okay there, dude?” Mike asks.

“Yeah,” Finn coughs. “Fine.”


End file.
